


Assemblage

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Community: avengers_tables, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Spoilers for AOU</b>. Maybe people don't expect it from Captain America, but Steve considers sex to be a perfectly valid form of bonding. His teams have always agreed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assemblage

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Avengers: Age Of Ultron_. Set after _Avengers: Age Of Ultron_. Written for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "leadership", and [Avenger Kink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50277494#t50277494) "Steve/Natasha/Rhodey/Sam/Wanda/Vision, the new team bonding through sex".

They’re really starting to gel as a team now, which is why Steve figures they’re ready for the next level. Natasha’s not entirely convinced at first, thinks maybe it’s too soon, but Steve’s adamant.

“You’ve got to admit, this is pretty damn hilarious,” she smirks, prodding him in the chest. “Captain America is having to talk _me_ into kinky sex games.”

Steve just laughs, bumping his hip against hers. “They’re ready,” he promises, and she nods, more than happy to follow his lead.

After all, it worked for the Howling Commandos, and it worked for the original Avengers. Steve’s convinced it’s time for the newest iteration to try a different type of bonding.

“An orgy, huh?” Rhodey grins, arms crossed and giving Steve an assessing look after he explains the proposition. “Knew you Avengers guys were getting freaky in that tower of yours.”

There’s a dare in Steve’s smile. “Think about it,” he says simply, and Rhodey’s grin gets bigger.

So they’re curious, which is good. Steve knows it’s important to ease them into the idea, let it bloom from intrigue to excitement. He’s expecting to wait longer, once he puts the invitation out there, but that turns out not to be the case.

Vision seems very eager to experience another level of human interaction, and Steve can always count on Sam to be enthusiastic. And Rhodey, well, if some of Tony’s more colourful stories about their friendship are to be believed, this won’t exactly be a first for him.

Wanda’s the only one who seems wary. Steve is very careful to make sure she fully understands that this is an invitation only, not an order, _never_ an order. Her comfort is his foremost priority. She asks for time to consider it, and less than a week later she approaches him with her concerns.

“My powers, they can still be unpredictable,” she admits. “I have control, but what you are offering, that would mean to surrender it. To let go.” She looks down at the floor, and he can see she’s frustrated to be turning him down. “It could be… _volatile_.”

So Steve has a long talk with her about Bruce, about the preparations and the precautions the team took to ensure he could join them. Her expression shifts slowly from guarded and doubtful, to something more hopeful, and when Steve’s done she smiles at him, bright and honest, and Steve knows the team is all set.

The night starts slowly, easily, with beer and good music and relaxed lighting. They’ve had nights like this before, just hanging out, so there’s no awkwardness.

For all her earlier doubts, it’s Natasha who gets impatient, or maybe she just likes to be in charge, to make the first move.

She straddles Steve’s lap and kisses him fiercely in a way that’s clearly designed to put on a _show_ , body arching above him, scratching at his chest through his shirt. The energy in the room shifts like a switch being thrown, but it’s a buzz of anticipation, and any nervous tension is broken by Sam’s wolf-whistle. 

Things progress naturally from there.

There’s Sam showing off a little over how he already knows where to press his mouth on Natasha’s throat to make her breathless. There’s Rhodey responding by kissing the smirk right off Sam’s face, hard enough to push him back into the couch and leave him glassy-eyed and gripping Rhodey’s shirt. There’s Vision taking Wanda’s hand, kissing her slow but _deep_ , one hand on Natasha’s waist as she grazes her teeth over Wanda’s neck.

And there’s Steve moving between them all. Pulling at buttons, chasing mouths, and stripping out of his shirt gets another wolf-whistle. He’s the leader, and he’s more than happy to lead the way in getting naked.

Clothes get tossed aside piece by piece, Wanda’s boots and Rhodey’s shirt and Sam’s jeans and Natasha’s bra. It’s more flesh to be worshipped, and Steve knows from experience that the first time is always a little strange, a little overwhelming. That rush of wanting _everything_ , not knowing where to touch first, so he sets a leisurely pace. Or he tries to. But the team, they keep getting ahead of him, and it just makes him smile, makes him all the more sure this is right, because the same thing happened with the Commandos, with the original Avengers.

Steve figured out a long time ago that he seems to attract all-or-nothing dive-headfirst kind of people, and that’s fine by him.

So they wind up in a tangled heap, everyone trying to touch everyone else. Wanda grinding against Natasha’s hip, head thrown back to rest against Rhodey’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around her from behind, Sam’s face buried in Natasha’s hair, Vision kissing a messy path down his spine. 

Steve wades into the fray, gets his face between Natasha’s legs and eats her out rough and relentless, the way she always likes. Groaning for the appreciative filth Rhodey murmurs as he grips Steve’s hips, rubbing his cock against Steve’s cleft. Steve rides the buck of Natasha’s hips when she comes, and Sam’s apparently already delved into the frankly _monstrous_ pile of lube and condoms Tony left for them, clearly guessing Steve’s intentions for the new team, because Sam’s fingers are slick and cool when they press into Steve’s ass.

Wanda’s eyes are dark when Steve lifts his head from Natasha’s cunt, and he gives her a smutty grin, feels his eyelashes flutter as she grabs his hair and shoves his mouth against her folds. Vision’s fingers are even cooler than Sam’s, and they slide beneath him, explore the shape of Steve’s cock, cradle his balls. 

He can hear Natasha laughing and Rhodey let out an impressive moan, but then Wanda’s legs are wrapping around his head and things get muffled. She’s undulating beneath him, shaking a little, and then there’s a hand pressing at his forehead, easing him up.

There’s a red sheen to her eyes, and she looks _wild_. Steve’s about to reassure her, promise her that they’ll give her anything she needs, including space. But then Vision is grasping her hand, looking deep into her eyes.

“It’s okay,” he promises sincerely. “I have you.”

Wanda takes a deep breath, and Steve can see the tension leave her. Her smile is small but playful when she pushes Steve’s head back where she wants it.

Sam starts fingering him harder, making Steve grunt against Wanda’s labia, the taste of her thick against his tongue. He can feel himself stretched open, longing for something thicker, making soft noises that get lost in Wanda’s flesh. There’s electricity in the air, crackling along his spine, and Wanda cries out.

The corks pop out of the few unopened champagne bottles when she comes.

“Wow, that’d be funny if it weren’t so impressive,” Natasha breathes, watching jets of champagne shoot up towards the ceiling, and then she leans over to kiss Wanda passionately.

Rhodey fucks Steve first, and his pace is so fast and hard and _perfect_ Steve can’t do much more than drop to his elbows and groan for it. Sam’s fingers are in his hair, and Vision has apparently been doing some really interesting things with his anatomy while Steve was distracted, because there’s a thick cock curving up from his groin that Steve’s pretty sure wasn’t there before, the same way he grew himself a cape to match Thor’s.

Steve’s very flattered to note it’s the same length and girth as his own. 

It stays cool in a way human flesh simply doesn’t when Vision slides it between Steve’s lips, and there’s a texture to the skin, almost like a ribbed condom, only more complex. He grips Vision’s thighs, feeling strong hands help take his weight because it’s tricky holding himself up with Rhodey still plowing him. Being caught between them like this leaves him feeling raw, but in a good way, like he can let go of everything in his head and just _enjoy_ it.

Rhodey’s fingernails rake over Steve’s back when he comes, and he’s barely pulled out when Natasha announces, “I get first ride of Rogers’ dick.”

There’s a scoff, and then Sam announces, “Fight you for it.”

The ensuing scuffle ends up with Sam screwing Natasha back against the couch, both of them leering and bickering and laughing the whole time. Wanda takes advantage of their distraction to swing her leg over Steve’s lap, and he kisses her hungrily as he slides into her heat. Rhodey grabs Sam from behind, fucks his way inside as Sam keeps fucking Natasha, and Vision massages Wanda’s breasts as her back arches, Steve’s hands on her hips, a smile on his lips.

He knew this would work, knew it was right for them all, as a team.

The room reeks of sex the next day. Sex and spilled champagne, which the floor is tacky with.

Natasha catches his grimace as he crosses the room, nods down at his bare feet. “Probably not just the booze making the floor sticky, I’d bet,” she deadpans, and Steve’s snort of laughter has the others rousing from sleep, groggy but happy.

Rhodey and Sam are good in the mornings, being military. Wanda is not, and she briefly cracks open an eye before curling back against Vision’s chest and drifting off again. Steve grabs them an extra blanket and leaves the two of them in peace.

The new base has an impressive communal shower room, and they all take their time under the spray, steam filling the air. Natasha makes Sam wash her hair, as consequence for some sort of competition they had running last night, although Steve missed the details because he was buried balls-deep in Rhodey at time.

“You know, if this is your leadership style,” Rhodey muses, head tilted back under the water, “I’m starting to understand why the entire US Army was so hung up on you.”

Steve’s laughter echoes off the tiles.


End file.
